


Choose your dreams over family?

by bowtiehour



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiehour/pseuds/bowtiehour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Sam left for Stanford. And the night Dean lost faith in his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose your dreams over family?

It was a quite windy day and from the looks of it, the sky filled with all the grey clouds and darkness, it was going to rain. There was nothing much for Dean to do so he decided to stay home and wait for John to be back after finishing the hunt.  
The only reason Dean couldn't join him was because he had to stay at the motel wait for Sam to show up and then drive to a town in Indiana because one of Johns' friend needed help with the case of a werewolf. So he sat around with a bottle of bear and tried to watch the game.  
Even in the motel room with all he windows closed, it was cold and Dean who hated the weather was ultimately pissed, he sat down on the sofa and grabbed one of Sams' jackets because he was too lazy to actually look for his. It smelled like Sam, typical Sam. Dean had gotten so used to his brother hanging out with him after the hunt that he started noticing little things about his young Sammy.   
How he still did his homework on time, his habits of finishing schoolwork after returning from a hunt and sometimes Sammy ended up at his friends house doing projects and having dinner. Sam was always in denial about his life and it bothered Dean. But that was all orderly and Dean could get used to it, after all it was Sams' last school year but recently it was as if Sam was hiding something from Dean. Maybe it was a girl? Or bad taste in music? But Dean wanted answers and he had decided to ask Sam but it always seemed so strange prying into the life of a brother who cringed at the thought of Dean watching anime porn and drinking during the day. Sam was for all matters and purposes the most good and reliable student and Dean trusted him with all his heart, so even if he was hiding something there would obviously be a decent reason.   
Dean sipped his beer slowly when he noticed it was raining outside. The droplets fell quickly and in a moment it would turn out to be one of those hurricane like storm, times when Sam would obviously need a ride. He got up and put on a plaid shirt and got rid of his brothers hoodie. He looked for his car keys desperately, as he forget where he hung them and instead looked in drawers and in a minute he had turned the room upside down looking for the keys.  
When he found himself looking at the study table he remembered that Sam might have driven out in the morning that day, so Dean tried to look carefully without disturbing the books when some papers fell out of from one of the books.  
Not just any papers. Admission letters and essays of almost all the freaking Ivy Leagues in the country. Sam was a bloody idiot who was doing thinking about college.  
"Seems to me there's a lot I don't know about you, Sammy.", Dean said to himself with a hint of frustration and panic at the thought of Sam leaving them.   
His childish brother Sam. Whom he protected with his life. The brother whom he trusted more than anyone on this planet, he trusted that boy more than John. Goddamit. That bitch.  
Who would have thought perfect little Sammy wanted to leave his family behind?   
He thought about Sam leaving over and over and in a few minutes he was on the floor sitting, with the forms in his hand and a million thoughts in his mind.  
Hunting was the family business? Wasn't it? Hunting with John and Sam was all he had. His life had been this, no dreams to fulfill, no college, nothing. Everything hurt, and now his only friend, his best friend, period; wanted out. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at his situation, poor brother Dean always doing the things needed to be done, doing everything for Sam and this is what he gets. Poor Dean. He tried to stop laughing but now it was just hiccups and a few tears. He closed his eyes.  
And then he heard the door opening and instantly knew from the footsteps who had arrived.  
"Hey, Dean." Sam said putting his bag down, getting rid of his jacket that was drenched from the rain, not looking in the particular direction and noticing what his brother was up to. He shook his head slightly, "Did you have too much to drink?" he said noting the beer bottles lying near the tv.  
Dean stood up, shaking his head.  
"Why would you care anyway?"   
"I was just asking. Man, why are you so pissed?", Sam asked concern evident on his face.   
"Sammy, please tell me this is some sort of joke.", questions Dean as he holds the papers in hands, trying to crack a smile as if he didn't believe it. He looks at Sam hoping, just hoping that Sam would say yes and it would be nothing but a prank, but he knew. Somehow he knew.  
"Dean, I'm so sorry.", Sam says shaking his head slightly, his topaz green eyes trying to look straight at Dean without blinking. Not blinking in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. He knows it's wrong, but how can he leave his only shot at a normal life? That's all he ever wanted. A normal life.  
"Dean. Please try to understand."  
"What do you want me to do, Sammy?" The older brother is shaking now, he's angry and at the same time he knows what his sammy is feeling. But it's not right, family means you can't abandon each other right?   
Every word hurt Sam, he had wanted to tell Dean about this for a while but he never got the chance and he knew that Dean wouldn't take it well. And now Dean had somehow found out on his own, and Sam could see how badly it affected his brother, how much he hated himself for it.   
"Did you even plan on telling me?" Dean walked towards the Sam, wiping his tears with his arms. His lips quavering, his voice was practically broken and so loud. He was angry, angry at his father for making them have this life, angry at his mother for not being here when he needed her to comfort him, angry at bloody Sam for being the person he was. He wanted to be done with all of this, he wanted to see his brother out of his life. He wanted out.  
" I'm sorry, Dean." said Sam, his mouth dredged into a slight frown, his voice shallow with guilt and his eyes gleaming with tears.  
Then as Dean walked out the motel rooms door, the only sounds to be heard were the small sobs of a boy with too many dreams and the rain hitting down on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone so it's not edited and may have errors.


End file.
